


Có em bên cạnh anh.

by Moon_and_Dream



Category: Cityhumans
Genre: Ngụy là thằng bỏ Sài Gòn, Ngụy là thằng cha tồi, Ngụy là thằng phản bội, Ngụy đéo xứng đáng có lại được Sài Gòn, Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_and_Dream/pseuds/Moon_and_Dream
Summary: Chúc mừng ngày Giải phóng miền Nam, thống nhất đất nước!Văn vẻ của mình không có hay, bài viết có những dòng thô tục và vài dòng liên quan đến lịch sử, xin nhận ý kiến.Cặp: Sài Gòn x T.P Hồ Chí Minh. (Mình xem đây là hai cá thể nhưng là một, mong tôn trọng.)Lưu ý: Cấm sao chép, mang bài viết đăng lên trang cá nhân hay trang khác dưới mọi hình thức, xin phép cũng không được, chia sẻ bài viết thì được.
Relationships: Saigon/TP.Ho Chi Minh
Kudos: 1





	Có em bên cạnh anh.

**Author's Note:**

> Bài cũ, copy lại lên đây.

Ngày 29 tháng 4 năm 1975.

Sự sụp đổ của ngụy quyền.

Chiến tranh sắp được khép lại.

Cuộc kháng chiến chống Mỹ đã đến hồi kết.

Và những kẻ đã phản bội dân tộc mình đang tháo chạy khỏi Việt Nam.

Thật đáng buồn làm sao.

...

Sài Gòn – hay còn gọi là Hòn ngọc Viễn Đông, tên khác thời Pháp thuộc – đứng trước cảnh hoang tàn, tháo chạy của những người phản bội tổ quốc, phản bội dân tộc.

Đôi mắt vô hồn nhìn người ‘cha’ đang gấp rút leo lên chiếc trực thăng đang bay kia, bỏ mặc anh tại đây.

Nhưng dù gì đi nữa, anh không hề muốn đi theo ông ấy, anh thà chết tại đây trên đất nước thân yêu của anh, đất nước bị chà đạp bởi chiến tranh, bị xâu xé bởi các cường quốc, đất nước nhỏ xinh đẹp giờ đã mục nát bởi sự phản bội, sự chia cắt của ‘cha’ anh.

Sài Gòn cười nhạt trước cái cảnh thảm hại của lũ ngụy quyền. Bọn họ có những vũ khí tối tân nhất từ ‘bố nuôi’ nhưng lại không thể đánh bại Việt Nam. Anh cũng không ngạc nhiên, một con rối của Hoa Kỳ chỉ biết dựa vào các thế lực ngoại bang để xây dựng đất nước, để độc lập thống nhất thì thật nực cười, cuối cùng cũng sẽ phai tàn mà thôi.

Đôi mắt khinh bỉ dõi theo chiếc trực thăng đang gắng bay, chỉ bị kéo lại bởi đám ngụy cố đu lên. Sài Gòn thở dài, anh không quan tâm ‘cha’ đã bỏ anh lại. Anh chỉ muốn đất nước giành lại hòa bình, hết chiến tranh và dân tộc Việt Nam sống trong hạnh phúc, ấm no đầy đủ bởi chính tay họ làm ra.

Bởi vì không có gì quý hơn độc lập, tự do.

...

Cuộc kháng chiến chống Mỹ đã kết thúc, bây giờ chỉ cần phát triển lại đất nước thôi, tất nhiên cũng có những khu vực nổi loạn, chống Cộng. Sự thật, anh không quan tâm cái gì gọi là Tư Bản hay Cộng Sản cả, Sài Gòn chỉ mong Việt Nam này có thể phát triển đất nước không như người ‘cha’ của anh, có thể tự lực cánh sinh, không dựa dẫm vào ai hết.

...

Có tin đồn rằng.

Sài Gòn sẽ được thay thế bởi cái tên mới, không sao, dù gì anh cũng không hề thích cái tên của anh, nó chỉ làm cho anh nhớ lại cái nỗi nhục, tội lỗi của ‘cha’ anh đã gây ra. Tuy là một thành phố ‘thịnh vượng’, kinh tế ‘phát triển phồn vinh’ – từ Mỹ đem vào chứ không phải sản xuất nội tại – nhưng lại tràn đầy tham nhũng, tham ô, xã hội đen, gái mại dâm và tệ hơn hết, những thành phố nhỏ hơn anh bị liên lụy.

Những kẻ Nam Triều Tiên đã gây ra rất nhiều tội ác tại những ngôi làng nhỏ vô tội kia, đi đến tỉnh nào tàn sát làng đó.

Những người nông dân bị bắt khỏi làng quê tổ tiên, đưa vào các đội lao động, những ngôi nhà cũ bị lính ngụy đốt cháy và bị nhốt trong những khu đất rào quanh bằng dây kẽm gai, tre hoặc bụi gai.

Tội ác chất đầy mọi nơi, nơi anh sinh ra cũng vậy. Những xác chết không đầu vì họ ủng hộ Việt Minh hoặc những chiến sỹ trong cuộc kháng chiến chống Pháp. Rồi còn những tội ác của Mỹ, tấn công, uy hiếp thường dân rồi thảm sát Mỹ Lai, Thạnh Phong và Huế.

Huế... Trong chiến dịch “Tố cộng, diệt cộng”, cậu ta đã khóc khi một em trai, hai tay trân trọng nâng lá cờ Tổ quốc Việt Nam lên hôn và quấn lá cờ vào quanh người mình, chỉ thẳng vào mặt tên quận trưởng, thét to: "Các ông muốn xé lá cờ này hãy xé cả xác tôi đi!". Kẻ địch hèn hạ xả súng bắn thẳng vào em. Trước khi ngã xuống đã hô to "Hồ Chủ tịch muôn năm".

À, phải rồi, sao Sài Gòn lại biết dù anh cách Huế rất xa?

...

Bởi vì, anh và tất cả các thành phố, các tỉnh, huyện đều liên kết với nhau dù có cách nhau bao xa nữa, cũng đều cảm nhận nỗi đau của nhau.

Tại sao?

...

Là chung một nhà, một đất nước đã thống nhất, sự liên kết này đã tồn tại từ lâu và sẽ tiếp tục tồn tại kể cả bị chia cắt đi nữa...

Nhưng Việt Nam thì sao?

Việt Nam, là một đất nước, một quốc gia, nỗi đau chắc chắn sẽ gấp nhiều lần hơn. Cái sự liên kết này mang lại sự thống nhất, đoàn kết với nhau chặt chẽ hơn nhưng đồng thời cũng đem lại sự đau đớn, sự khổ sở lẫn nhau.

Một sức mạnh đã đem đất nước bị chia cắt thống nhất lại, có hai mặt của nó. Trong lòng Sài Gòn thắt lại đau đớn, cho dù anh đã từng là của ‘cha’ nhưng chỉ có Việt Nam mới là chân chính. Cái sự liên kết này, liệu Việt Nam sẽ dùng nó để phát triển đất nước hoặc xóa bỏ cái liên kết vì nỗi đau ngàn dao kia không?

Những gì anh cảm nhận từ Huế chắc chắn sẽ không bằng những gì Việt Nam nhận lại.

...

Ngày 2 tháng 7 năm 1976.

Trong căn phòng tối mực, Sài Gòn ngồi dựa vào tường, trán tựa vào đầu gối, hai tay ôm mình lại. Hôm nay là ngày đổi tên, một tên mới sẽ được đặt ra cho anh, tên của vị chủ tịch đầu tiên của nước Việt Nam.

Khẽ cười, cho dù vị ấy có ra đi, bác vẫn sống mãi trong lòng người dân Việt Nam. Sài Gòn nhớ Việt Nam đã khóc rất nhiều và đó là lần đầu tiên anh cảm nhận nỗi đau tột cùng, đau thấu xương ấy.

Sài Gòn đã khóc cùng Việt Nam.

Người ‘cha’ đã hỏi anh bị sao nhưng anh phớt lờ và bỏ đi, dù gì, ông ta cũng đâu có quan tâm.

...

“Xin chào! Anh là Sài Gòn phải không?”

Sài Gòn giật mình, anh ngước nhìn lên tìm giọng nói đó. Trước mặt anh là một người có màu da trắng, trên mặt họ là một con chim bồ câu đỏ đính ngôi sao vào, đôi cánh đỏ viền ánh kim tựa như một đóa hoa sen với ánh sáng mặt trời.

Sài Gòn trơ mắt ra nhìn người trước mặt, anh mở miệng ra chỉ có thể thốt ra một câu.

“Thật đẹp.”

“Hả?”

Đó là lần đầu tiên anh gặp thành phố Hồ Chí Minh.

...

Ngày 30 tháng 4 năm 2020.

Năm nay như cức ấy!

Mả cha thằng tàu khựa giấu dịch, may là Việt Nam đéo bao giờ tin ổng nên mới sớm chuẩn bị mọi thứ, phòng bệnh nếu không thì chắc toang sml.

Còn bọn nam triều tiên nữa! Chê bánh mì Việt Nam của Đà Nẵng rồi còn nói xấu Việt Nam trước công chúng dân Hàn Quốc, giờ thì đã thành ổ dịch, dân Daegu được ăn bánh mì vì nghiệp quật và cái kit xét nghiệm của họ như hạch ấy!

Mong cho Triều Tiên nhanh nhanh giải phóng miền Nam cho bọn chúng bớt ngáo quyền lực, bớt thượng đẳng. À mà, thằng đấy còn dựa vào thằng khựa không vậy?

Địt mẹ thằng Triều Tiên, bố vẫn nhớ là mày cũng từng ủng hộ thằng Pol Pot đấy.

Không những thế, thâm như tàu là có thật. Đợi các nước bên phương Tây thành ổ dịch thì mày lại đi la liếm cái lưỡi bò của mày, đổi tên đảo và đặt tên cho đảo là sao hả? Cái đầu buồi! Đổi tên đéo có nghĩa chúng nó là của mày nhá!!!

Tao mong mày năm nay bị nghiệp quật tiếp và trả Hoàng Sa cho Việt Nam mau!!!

“Sài Gòn, đừng có nghĩ xấu như thế, anh không sợ bị nghiệp quật à?”

Hồ thở dài, vốn dĩ biết tính của Sài Gòn hơi bị cục súc nhưng cũng không nên rủa người khác như thế.

Chờ có vắc xin và hết dịch đi rồi rủa.

“Gì chứ? Anh nói đúng rồi mà!!!”

“Phải phải, giờ giúp em treo cờ lên đi.”

“Em đang khịa anh à? Anh buồn đấy!!!”

“Hì hì.”

Tuy Sài Gòn lớn tuổi hơn Hồ nhưng Hồ lại cao hơn.

“Anh này, tối nay chúng ta cùng thăm Việt Nam nhé.” Hồ nói, đôi tay nhẹ nhàng nâng niu chiếc là cờ đỏ sao vàng. Mấy tháng rồi, Việt Nam phải rất bận rộn trong công việc chống bệnh, không kịp nghỉ ngơi.

Có lẽ ngày này cũng không được nghỉ.

“Ổng hả? Anh đã gọi điện cho ổng rồi, ổng nói không cần, nhà bao việc.” Sài Gòn thở dài buồn bã, kể từ khi chiến tranh kết thúc, đã có rất nhiều chuyện xảy ra. Việt Nam đã phải gánh trên vai rất nhiều việc, trách nhiệm quan trọng cho người dân.

Liệu họ có thể hiểu được nỗi lòng của Việt Nam không?

Hồ im lặng một lát và nói, “Vậy ta đi thăm Việt Minh và Quân vậy.”

“Mách lẻo á?”

“Gì? Gì??? Em có biết gì đâu?” Hồ cười ngây thơ, tỏ vẻ hiền lành.

“Anh không chịu trách nhiệm nếu Việt Nam giận đâu nhá.”

“Rồi rồi.”

Sau khi cả hai xong việc treo cờ khắp nơi, Sài Gòn nắm tay Hồ và nói.

“Hồ này, anh muốn nói, anh rất vui vì có em ở bên cạnh, cảm ơn em đã xuất hiện. Nếu như không có ngày hôm nay, nếu như không có Ngày Giải Phóng thì chắc anh sẽ sống mãi trong bóng tối, trong nỗi nhục, hận bản thân. Anh muốn cảm ơn bác Hồ vì đã làm nên Việt Nam ngày anh, anh muốn cảm ơn tất cả mỗi người đã hy sinh xương máu để cứu đất nước, giải phóng miền Nam. thống nhất đất nước và-”

Bởi vì anh yếu đuối, anh vô dụng, anh không thể làm được gì ngoài việc mang ơn những người lính anh dũng, những bà mẹ kiên cường. Chiến tranh đã khiến anh đau khổ, khiến Việt Nam, dân tộc Việt Nam đau khổ và anh không bao giờ có thể quên đi nỗi đau mất mát kia, anh không thể, anh-

Sài Gòn không thể nói hết ra những lời trong lòng, tim anh thắt chặt lại, giọng anh nghẹn ngào. Anh không bao giờ ngưng cảm kích những điều Việt Nam đã làm, không bao giờ quên đi tội lỗi của người ‘cha’ đó.

Hồ không nói gì, chỉ ôm Sài Gòn vào lòng. Tuy cậu còn nhỏ tuổi nhưng cậu hiểu những điều Sài Gòn muốn nói.

Ngày Giải phóng miền Nam, thống nhất đất nước. Ngày mà tất cả dân tộc cuối cùng đã xum họp nhau, không còn bị chia cắt bởi thế lực bên ngoài. Nhưng để có được ngày hôm nay, có được ngày nay, cái giá phải trả chính là sự hy sinh, đau khổ và máu của Việt Nam.

Hòa bình rất đáng quý và để giành lại hòa bình, bao nhiêu người đã hy sinh trên chiến trường, có những liệt sỹ đã mất không tìm lại được, hoặc những liệt sỹ không tên. Những bà mẹ mất đi người chồng, đứa con của mình.

Bao nhiêu mất mát để có được hòa bình, độc lập, thống nhất.

Giới trẻ ngày nay có hiểu được không?

“Anh xin lỗi, anh không nên phản ứng thái quá như vậy.”

“Không, anh nên, anh có quyền. Em hiểu mà, em hiểu mà...”

Em cũng rất vui vì có anh ở bên cạnh, anh biết không?

Đã có được hòa bình, thì hãy cố mà giữ nó và hãy sẵn sàng cho chiến tranh, bảo vệ đất nước.


End file.
